


El albor del queso

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: Las claves y malas artes de Kise Ryouta para parecer un intelectual a ojos de la sociedad pese a no haberse leído un libro en su puñetera vida.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pregunta: ¿qué es eso?

Comer a solas con Kuroko era un privilegio del que Kise sabía a ciencia cierta que no volvería a gozar en su vida. Era imposible que un solo individuo pudiese albergar tanta suerte, así que lo único que podía —y debía— hacer era disfrutar de esa felicidad al máximo.

—Kurokocchi, ¿qué lees? —Kise sacó el almuerzo que le preparó su padre con más amor que técnica.  
—Una novela.  
—Yaaa. Digo que qué novela y tal.

La leyenda aseguraba que estaba prohibido hacer uso de la azotea de la escuela durante la hora del almuerzo y Kuroko, pese a su aspecto de chico educado y obediente, era un rebelde con una causa aún sin concretar. No era un macarra al estilo Haizaki, ojo; era más una extraña inconformidad con lo que había y ganas de justicia. O algo así. Kise no solía pararse a pensar en esas cosas, más allá de reconocer que había motivos de peso para admirar a alguien como Kuroko.

Era poquita cosa, sí, y el baloncesto se le daba de pena, pero jamás de los jamases se rendía, tenía muy buen corazón y ese toque misterioso que hacía que Kise sintiese una atracción de cuerpo celeste hacia él. Quería saber más y más de Kuroko y pasar tiempo con él, y, a ser posible, que Kuroko lo viese con los mismos ojos.

Era mucho pedir, así que mejor contentarse con lo que tenía. Al menos de momento.

— _El albor del pensamiento_ , de Nishimura Juuzou.  
—Oh. ¿Y de qué va?  
—Kise-kun, no lo vas a leer.  
—¿Y tú qué sabes? —Kise hizo pucheritos—. Te crees que soy tonto y no lo soy, Kurokocchi. ¡Soy toda una caja de sorpresas!  
—No creo que haya una relación entre la lectura y ser tonto o no. Aunque en tu caso y en el de Aomine-kun sí la haya.  
—¡Pero bueno!

Conque _El albor del pensamiento_ , ¿eh? Ya solo el título llevaba un par de bostezos a la boca risueña de Kise. Tampoco ayudaba mucho que la portada, en vez de colores atractivos y una imagen chula, fuese como una aurora boreal decadente y unas letras feas y achaparradas.

—¿Te está gustando el libro ese?  
—Sí.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Kise-kun, deja de molestar.

Eso era Kise: una molestia. Siguió comiendo su almuerzo sin mediar palabra, planteándose de qué le servía sentirse así por Kuroko si él pasaba mil.

—Va de un chico que solo sabe expresar sus sentimientos pintando, pero los demás no saben interpretar sus obras —explicó Kuroko con voz amable, a modo de disculpa por lo de antes—. Por ahora es interesante. Me gusta el estilo del escritor: es sobrio y natural, sin florituras.

Sonaba a coñazo, pero no sería Kise el que fuese a decir eso en voz alta. Además, a Kuroko le estaba gustando y eso era lo que importaba. Pasaba las hojas con tranquilidad, saboreando cada palabra con paciencia y buscándole el significado oculto. A Kise le habría gustado ser ese libro feo y aburrido durante dos segundos.

—¿Me lees un poco? —preguntó Kise, mirándole a los ojos.

Kuroko le dio a esa pregunta una interpretación bastante sosa.

—Kise-kun, voy por la mitad. No vas a enterarte de mucho.

No le estaba pidiendo que leyese en voz alta, pero tampoco sonaba del todo mal la idea.

—Pooorfa.  
—Vas a quedarte dormido.  
—¡Que no me voy a quedar dormido!

Nada podía hacer Kuroko cuando se enfrentaba a la carita medio adormilada y feliz de Kise. Así que, tomando una bocanada de aire, Kuroko empezó a leer “en alto” —en voz tan baja como él—, dándole musicalidad a un texto mudo, acariciando los oídos de Kise con su voz de algodón. Kise cerró los ojos.

 

*

 

Entre que por las mañanas daba el callo en los entrenamientos de baloncesto y que por la tarde tenía que posar para que unos viejos le hiciesen fotos, solo había un momento perfecto para poder dormir: la clase de Literatura.

Se le estaban cerrando solos los ojos.

—Kise-kun, menos baloncesto y más atender a clase —dijo el profesor—. ¿Podrías repetirme lo que acabo de decir?  
—¿Lo que acaba de decir…? —Kise se secó la barbilla por si tenía babas o algo.  
—Sobre la obra culmen de Nishimura Juuzou-san.  
—Ah, _El albor del pensamiento._ —Kise sonrió con autosuficiencia—. Publicado en 1972. Su protagonista es un chico que solo sabe expresar sus sentimientos, en plan, con obras de arte que nadie entiende. Y claro, eso como que le frustra. El estilo de Nishimura-sensei es, em, sobrio y natural. Sin florituras, ya sabe.

La clase se quedó en silencio con la sabiduría de Kise. Algunas chicas hasta lo miraban con una admiración que, por una vez, no tenía tanto que ver con su atractivo y sí con su cerebrito privilegiado.

El profesor lo miró mal, le dijo que no se esperaba que Kise, precisamente, se hubiese leído el libro, y continuó con su charla soporífera. Momento óptimo para echarse una siesta.

 

 

*  
*  
*

 

 

Mejor no cuestionarse qué tipo de revista estaba buscando Kagami (no era de gustos tan turbios como Aomine, eso estaba claro), pero era difícil mantenerse al margen cuando tardaba tanto y mostraba tanta insistencia.

—¿Qué buscas? —preguntó al fin Kuroko.  
—Una revista de música —confesó Kagami algo rendido. Quizás el _combini_ no era el mejor lugar para buscar algo tan concreto—. ¿Mm?

Kagami cogió con sus zarpas una revista que, sin ser especializada en música, sí que parecía hablar brevemente del último disco de no sé qué rapero, entre otros temas menos interesantes como la nueva serie de una actriz hasta hace dos días anónima o una entrevista en exclusiva con el modelo efervescente (“efervescente”, dijeron Kagami y Kuroko al unísono) Kise Ryouta.

—Hostia, pero si es Kise —dijo Kagami con un poco de orgullo.

Más que curiosear, que habría sido lo suyo, la llevó junto a la bolsa de patatas fritas y el zumo de plátano y fresa al mostrador.

—No me puedo creer que hayas comprado eso, Kagami-kun.  
—Bueno, Kise es nuestro amigo, ¿no? Lo raro sería pasar de él —Se defendió Kagami—. Y tú mucho hablar, pero bien cogida tienes la revista.

En eso, por una vez, tenía razón.

Fueron a la cancha de la que prácticamente se adueñaron y se sentaron en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra una especie de banco de piedra. Kuroko abrió la revista mientras Kagami, feliz con su zumo de plátano y fresa, miraba al infinito. Mejor así. No era necesario que se fijase en la atención con la que Kuroko observaba cada palabra o cómo su mano, con una casualidad un poco forzada, fue a posarse sobre la foto más grande de Kise.

Lo importante, sin embargo, era la entrevista en sí. Las preguntas no eran nada del otro mundo: si le gustaba el baloncesto, cuál era su comida favorita, qué tipo de chica le gustaba (Kuroko no quiso reconocer que puso los ojos en blanco) o cuáles eran sus planes de futuro. Kuroko ya se sabía al dedillo todas y cada una de las respuestas antes de haberlas incluso leído. Las únicas que le llamaron un poco la atención fueron las relacionadas con las inquietudes intelectuales —por llamarlas de alguna manera— de Kise. Le preguntaron por su libro favorito y él, que prefería pasarse mil horas buscando resúmenes en Internet antes que leerse un libro de verdad en una tarde, contestó que le había llamado la atención _El albor del pensamiento_ , de Nishimura Juuzou.

—¿Qué, dice algo interesante? ¿Habla de básquet?  
—Lo menciona de pasada.  
—Bah. ¿Entonces ese gepeto?

“Ese gepeto”, o _cara_ en un idioma entendible, era el de Kuroko, supuestamente.

—Kise-kun recomienda efusivamente un libro que no se ha leído.  
—¿Y? —Levantó una ceja y media.  
—Se lo recomendé yo en su día. Sinceramente, me sorprende que se acuerde.  
—Pues a mí no —espetó Kagami—. Quiero decir, Kise anda medio obsesionao contigo y me da que no es postureo.

Kuroko reprimió una risa-resoplido al acordarse de Aomine y su típico “Kise es el rey del postureo”. A estas alturas, todo hay que decirlo, Kuroko ya no sabía si tenía razón Aomine o Kagami; a fin de cuentas, conocieron a dos Kises bastante distintos.

 

 

*  
*

 

  
—¡Kurokocchi, hazme caso! ¡Al menos mientras hablo!

Kuroko levantó la vista del libro para asegurarse de que aquella era la voz de Kise y no la de un trozo de pizza cuatro quesos particularmente parlanchín. La verdad era que no tenía mucha hambre y que, en realidad, el que se estaba comiendo toda la comida era Kise, muy a su pesar.

—Es que hablas mucho.  
—Eso es porque te veo poco y tengo muchas cosas que contarte —respondió indignado, alargando un hilito de queso que pendía entre su boca y la porción—. No sé para qué quedas conmigo si luego pasas de mí.  
—Fue idea tuya.  
—Ya, pero podías haber dicho que no, ¿eh? —Kise sonrió con malicia, bien consciente de que acababa de dar en el centro de la diana.

  
Si Kuroko había accedido a quedar con él era porque quería verle. No había más.

—¿Y qué es eso que me quieres contar?  
—Nada. Me guardaré mis apasionantes historias para otro momento, para alguien que me quiera escuchar. —Para demostrar que era maduro, Kise hizo pucheritos y por poco le echó la lengua—. ¿Qué tengo, que escribir un libro para que me des bola?

Ni le daba bola ni balón. A veces Kise se preguntaba seriamente si Kuroko lo consideraba amigo suyo.

—Sabes bien que no, Kise-kun. Un libro escrito por ti no tendría mucho valor literario.  
—No dirás lo mismo cuando gane un Nobel.  
—No creo que tu Perfect Copy funcione también para escribir.  
—¡Ni falta que hace! Que yo soy superoriginal, Kurokocchi. Espera y verás.

Con comentarios de ese estilo, donde Kise se tomaba tan poco en serio a sí mismo, Kuroko no sabía si era turno de poner una mueca exasperada o de sonreír un poco enternecido. La verdad, aunque no pensase decirla en alto por nada en el mundo, es que sabía que si Kise se propusiese un reto, ya fuese ganar un Nobel de Literatura o ir a la luna en canoa, acabaría consiguiéndolo. Más duro era llegar al primer equipo de Teikou en dos semanas, de veras.

—Esperaré —Kuroko decidió seguirle el juego.  
—Muy bien, te daré un ejemplar firmado y todo para que veas que tú siempre eres VIP.  
—Creo que ya no lo quiero. Gracias de todas formas.  
—Kurokocchi… —Kise dio un pisotón en el suelo, relinchando.

Como Kuroko volvió a enfrascarse en la lectura (y mira que era difícil hacer eso cuando había una pizza bien grande y hermosa, cortesía del sufrido bolsillo de Kise, delante de sus narices), Kise regresó a un estado de sueño, decepción y ganas de que _alguien_ muy concreto —y no era cuestión de señalar, que eso era de mala educación, pero se refería a _Kurokocchi_ — empezase a considerarlo más interesante que un libro del año de la polca. Estaba envidiando a un señor mayor, quizás muerto, y todo porque había conseguido algo que Kise llevaba años persiguiendo incansable.

Quizás eso de escribir un libro no sería tan mala idea. Podría usar fotos suyas a modo de ilustración.

—¿Sabes qué, Kurokocchi? —Apoyó la mano sobre el mentón— Echo de menos cuando me leíste un poco del libro aquel, _El albor del pensamiento_.

Sí que era cierto que esa experiencia había significado bastante para Kise, aunque fuese un tanto agridulce para él; Kuroko, mientras tanto, puso a rememorar aquella revista que le había robado a Kagami (a día de hoy se lo reprochaba como si fuese uno de los mayores crímenes de la humanidad, siempre con una mirada socarrona) donde Kise, ni más ni menos, hablaba maravillas de _El albor del pensamiento_. Puede que no se lo hubiese leído de verdad, pero tampoco le hacía falta.

—Me sorprende que te acuerdes.  
—Pues si te sorprende es porque no me conoces naaada de nada. —Kise dio golpecitos en la mesa con la yema de los dedos, apenas haciendo ruido y sin dejar de clavar sus ojos en los de Kuroko, cada vez más esquivos y menos en paz consigo mismos—. ¿Y si me lees un poco?

Kuroko cogió el libro, que parecía estarle juzgando a él y a sus mejillas (casi) acaloradas, y a Kise.

Kise había cerrado los ojos, preparándose para una especie de recital y no como si le fuesen a leer un extracto de una novela en una pizzería carísima, y puso una sonrisa de completa satisfacción en los labios. A Kuroko no le habría importado leer la descripción de Kise, justo en esa pose, en esa pizzería, con él, aunque durase un capítulo entero. Podría merecer la pena.

Tenían que dejar de pensar si no querían acabar arruinándose el día. Así que Kuroko comenzó a leer a un volumen que nadie, ni siquiera el bibliotecario más quisquilloso, consideraría _alto_. Si Kise lo oía era porque había desarrollado superpoderes especiales para poder acomodar sus sentidos a Kuroko. Científicamente demostrado por la Fundación Aomine Daiki.

La historia esta vez no era tan directa como la de Nishimura Juuzou, sino que usaba mil y una palabras para describir poca cosa, para que fuese el lector el que tuviese que ponerse a pensar y reestructurar cada frase. Valiente necio (en su mente, en realidad, Kise dijo “será capullo el tío”), ¡qué ganas de complicar las cosas! Al menos sonaba bien cuando lo decía Kuroko, y eso era lo único que importaba. Podría leer los efectos secundarios de una medicina y aun así Kise seguiría flotando en una nube de algodón, rodeado de angelitos muy parecidos a Kuroko y con el visto bueno de todas las deidades principales y secundarias de todas las religiones habidas y por haber.

—“Entonces sus labios volaron por toda su piel desnuda; sus manos le acariciaban los senos con cuidado, la poseían y la hacían suya. Ingrid, oh Ingrid, qué feliz era él invocando a la diosa que tenía ante él” —Leía Kuroko sin inmutarse.

De ahí Kise extrajo varias cosas: el amante de esa tal Ingrid, fuese quien fuese, ya no es que fuese un cursi, sino que sus descripciones hasta daban un poco de grimilla; a pesar de eso, y eso fue una cosa nueva que aprendió Kise con un poco de preocupación hacia sí mismo, era que hasta le parecía sugerente si era Kuroko el que lo leía.

Sí, Kurokocchi en su habitación, de noche y solito, leyendo cosas así. Qué descarado. ¿En quién pensaría? A Kise se le estaba haciendo la boca agua y no era por la pizza.

—“Fue afrutado el beso que le dio Ingrid en la boca con sus labios de melocotón. Ella se dejó llevar por la pasión y…” —Kuroko se detuvo—. Kise-kun, lo siento, no me siento cómodo leyendo esto en alto. Déjame que escoja otro pasaje.

La imagen casi angelical que tenía Kuroko de Kise en mente (los ojos cerrados, pestañas larguísimas, casi dormido, regresando a su yo dulce y puro de catorce años) se convirtió en la de un niño pequeño que ve una película en 3D por primera vez en su vida.

Eso, en este contexto, era inquietante.

—No te voy a volver a leer nada jamás.  
—¿¿Qué?? ¡Oye, el que eligió la escena picante fuiste tú!  
—Estás armando mucho jaleo, Kise-kun. De todas formas —Kuroko consiguió mantener, o eso creyó él, un gesto serio—, la próxima vez puedes leerme tú a mí. Aún tienes una novela que escribir.  
—Mmm, ¿sabes qué? Te veo más a ti escribiendo que a mí. Yo podría, no sé, hacer el prólogo o algo o ser la foto de la portada. —Kise le guiñó el ojo—. Si es un libro tuyo, Kurokocchi, yo sí que lo leo.

Kuroko dio sorbitos a lo poco que quedaba de su refresco, concentrado, y cogió un trozo de pizza. La cuatro quesos no era de sus favoritas, y menos cuando uno de los quesos, a saber cuál, tenía el mismo color que el pelo de Kise y parecía que le estaba chillando pidiéndole clemencia, pero era culpa suya por haberse quedado alelado mientras Kise miraba la carta y soltaba comentarios tontos con cada cosa que leía. No debería haber ignorado los ingredientes.

La pizza en sí tampoco es que le encantase, a decir verdad. Pero a Kise se veía que le apetecía y Kuroko no tenía ganas de proponerle un sitio nuevo. Con esto en mente, el trozo de pizza de cuatro quesos templada (tirando a fría, congelada, plutónica) que tenía en la mano, ahora en la boca, le hacía parecer más tonto que digno.

—¿Sobre qué lo escribirías? —preguntó Kise con mirada soñadora y una sonrisa que marcaba sus hoyuelos más que nunca. Eso era injusto.  
—Sobre un chico que habla mucho y que parece una pizza cuatro quesos.

Tan malo era ese intento de insulto que Kise, esta vez, ya ni intentó parecer profundamente ofendido; peor aún, soltó una risa que poco tenía de discreta y siguió mirando a Kuroko con aire juguetón.

—Se te acaban los insultos, Kurokocchi. ¿Y ahora qué?

Esa era una buena pregunta. Por ahora, mientras recargaba la batería de su cerebro, intentaría pensar en qué decirse a sí mismo para poder comportarse con un mínimo de normalidad alrededor de Kise. Muy difícil no podía ser si llevaba años haciéndolo a la perfección. Si fallaba, y era probable que lo hiciese, huiría y se labraría una vida nueva en un lugar donde nadie lo conociese. Puede que allí triunfase su novela sobre una pizza cuatro quesos con vida propia.

Volvió a enfrascarse en la sonrisa de Kise. Sus labios brillaban con la grasilla del queso. _¿Y ahora qué?_

Quizás no hacía falta huir a ninguna parte.

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta: eso es queso.


End file.
